Everyone Has Bad Days
by Invisible on Earth
Summary: Eh, title pretty much says it all. First is MacTavish but the others will have bad days. Rated M because I don't know what the other chapters will be about yet
1. Chapter 1

Everyone Has Bad Days

*a few drabbles on 141 members having a bad day

**Price seems like a father figure to MacTavish through out the game. He even calls him son a few times so it's a Price/MacTavish father figure style first because even captains (badass or not) need reassurance sometimes

***blah blah legal shit blah blah don't own characters blah blah yeah  
*****************************

Ch 1: MacTavish

MacTavish sat on the cement steps outside the barracks. He had a cigar in his hand but he wasn't smoking it. He didn't feel like it. He rested his head against the cool wooden post holding up the porch awning.

Their last mission had gone horridly. Worm was on Cloud 9 when they'd landed and he'd missed where MacTavish had told Toad and Archer to go.

The snipers had to split up to cover both teams. Worm missed that too. He zeroed in on Toad as soon as the sniper fired his first shot. Worm shot a few rounds at Toad, hitting him in the shoulder with one. Toad panicked and gave away their position when he yelled, begging for Worm to stop shooting at him.

MacTavish couldn't be mad at Toad. The sniper had every reason to panic. That mission was over before it even began. He'd pulled Ghost aside and together the two of them had given Worm the reprimand of a lifetime. He sighed. He'd also just spent the last hour getting yelled at by Shepherd for the failure.

On top of all that, he felt like he was getting sick.

He lifted his head from the pole as he heard boots coming towards him. Price sat down and gave MacTavish a glance.

"What's wrong son?" Price asked

"Nothing Price." The younger captain really didn't feel like talking

"Don't lie to me Soap. I know you're upset about the mission."

"Then why did you ask?"

"Because I wanted to hear you say it. What Worm did was dangerous and you know it."

"I know but I'm still angry with myself for not realising it sooner. My lack of observation damn near got Toad killed."

"No, Worm's daydreaming almost got Toad killed. You can't play captain and mum at the same time even though sometimes you feel like you have to. Toad is worth more than whatever Intel Shepherd wanted. The lad didn't want to die. Can you blame him?"

"Absolutely not. I can't be mad at Toad. Ghost and I ripped Worm a new one and then Shepherd did the same to us."

"I know. I just came from seeing Toad. He'll be laid up for a few days but he'll make a full recovery. Archer is partly blaming himself too. He's still with Toad. You should go see him. You'll be less guilty. He's in a good mood. He was joking with Archer and Roach."

"I can't see him like this."

"Like how? Soap, we all have bad days."

"No. It's not that. I think I'm getting sick. I feel like shit."

"Why didn't you say so?"

MacTavish let himself grin, "worried about catching it, old man?"

"Do I look worried?"

MacTavish leaned his head back against the post. Price sat a cool hand on MacTavish's face.

"Bloody hell Soap. You're burning up." Price said

"Thank you Captain Obvious." MacTavish sighed

Price pulled MacTavish off the steps and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. He pulled the younger captain into a comforting fatherly hug. MacTavish sighed into Price's shoulder.

"Come on son. I think you need a nap."

MacTavish allowed himself to be led to his room by Price.

His bed was inviting and he flopped down in it, not even bothering to take his boots off. Price pulled MacTavish's boots off and propped him up so he could pull his jacket off.

"Better?" Price asked

"Mmmhmmm." MacTavish said

"Good. Now, get some sleep."

"Yes dad."

Price smiled as MacTavish turned onto his side and pulled his blanket up to his nose. As the younger captain's eyes shut, Price turned off the light and shut the door.

Price needed to go see Toad and Archer. He had a guilty captain to discuss with them.


	2. Chapter 2: Archer

*I developed a love for Archer when my cat stepped on my controller when I was playing Loose Ends and shot him. Oops. Naughty Coco cat :P He fascinates me and I have a theory which I will write about later as soon as I work out the details.

**I imply Archer/Toad at the end but it isn't slash. Just cuteness... because well, they're bloody adorable :)

** once again, this (like everything else I post here) was written on my phone's Microsoft Office app so it may look odd  
*****************************

Archer was at the range, gun in hand. He'd be lying if he said he didn't love every moment of being on the range... most of the time. Today, most of the guys were there so it was loud and annoying.

Archer was lying on his stomach, in the dirt, in the middle of the group. MacTavish was giving a speech on sniping and unfortunately for Archer, he was the example. He was using the Intervention, his least favourite but MacTavish said he had to use that one.

Toad was standing beside Archer's head. He shifted his feet, sending a small cloud of dust at the older sniper's nose. He sneezed and MacTavish looked down.

"You ok Archer?" MacTavish asked

"It's the bloody dust down here. I'm fine. Bloody hell Toad. Stand still." Archer answered

MacTavish just nodded and resumed his boring speech.

"Always keep your back straight and your shoulders like so." MacTavish poked Archer in the back and ran his hands across his shoulders

Archer felt a little like one of those bendable artists' figures. He rolled his eyes as the captain adjusted his body so it was all wrong.

"Pay attention guys and watch what happens if you do it wrong. Ok Archer. Fire on the target." MacTavish said

Archer did, aiming for the head but hitting the chest. MacTavish nodded in approval. Archer let himself be adjusted again so he was in the right position.

"Now he's in the correct position. Fire at the head again." MacTavish said

Archer fired off a perfect head shot. Right between the eyes. The captain stepped aside and let them study the older sniper for a second. Archer went from feeling like an artists' figure to a zoo animal. He sighed but stayed still.

"Alright Archer. Adjust whatever you need to so you can fire off a shot and hit the target in the eye." MacTavish said

Archer lined up the shot end adjusted his scope. It took him a few minutes to get ready.

Meat smiled from where he was standing beside Toad. He glanced at Royce and Roach who each shook their heads 'no' at him. Roach even went wide-eyed as he realized what Meat was going to do.

As Archer liked up his shot, Meat pretended to sneeze and knocked Toad down. Toad fell on Archer just as the older sniper pulled the trigger, making the gun shift slightly. The gun's recoiled back into Archer's collarbone causing the older sniper to drop his head as pain shot through his right shoulder.

MacTavish looked at the sniper pile. Toad was on the ground looking really annoyed and Archer had his face in the dirt, muttering curses.

"What the hell happened?" MacTavish asked

"Meat pushed me and I fell on Archer." Toad answered

"Meat, why did you push Toad?" MacTavish felt like he was talking to small children sometimes

"I sneezed, captain. Even Archer said it was dusty." Meat shrugged

"Because Archer is lying on the ground. Of course it was dusty for him you numpty. Just go wait for me in my office. The rest of you are dismissed."

Everyone wandered off. Ghost followed Meat to the office. Toad crawled off of Archer. MacTavish grabbed the older sniper's uninjured shoulder and turned him over.

"Archer." MacTavish swept his eyes over Archer's face

The older sniper opened his eyes but was in to much pain to be pissed at that particular moment. Toad moved so MacTavish could kneel at Archer's right side.

"Let Toad and I figure out the damage. You just relax." MacTavish frowned as he studied Archer more

"Where'd the rifle hit?" MacTavish was pretty sure he knew but he wanted to be sure

"Collarbone." Archer answered

"Shit. Ok. Can you move your fingers for me?" MacTavish asked

Archer moved his fingers easily but it just hurt like hell.

MacTavish prodded around Archer's shoulder and frowned. The older sniper shut his eyes to block the pain while the younger bit his lip and looked guilty.

"Alright let's get him up and take him to see Doc. He'll fix him up." MacTavish said

Toad nodded. Archer saw how upset Toad looked and made a mental note to tell him it was ok when he wasn't in so much damn pain.

Archer walked to medical under his own power. MacTavish led the two snipers inside and got Doc's attention.

"What happened?" Doc asked, noticing Archer holding his right arm close to his body

"Meat decided it would be funny to knock Toad on top of Archer while he was shooting. Gun recoiled into his collarbone." MacTavish answered

"Sit down Archer. What's up with Toad?"

"He's feeling a little guilty."

"I'd say that's more than a little. Sit in the chair Toad. Archer, sit down dammit. Give your jacket and shirt to Toad."

Archer sat on the bed and Toad sat on a chair. MacTavish thumped Toad on the shoulder before he left. Doc helped Archer pull his jacket and shirt off.

Archer had a large purple bruise forming over his collarbone and Doc inward sighed. _Damn Meat and his stupid ideas._

Doc examined Archer's shoulder and took him for an x-ray. Toad watched nervously the whole time.

Archer came back in and sat back on the bed. He sighed miserably.

"I'm really sorry Archer." Toad said quietly

"It wasn't your fault. I'm not mad at you. I might strangle Meat though." Archer said

"But if I could've caught myself you wouldn't be here."

"And what would you have caught yourself on? The air?"

"I guess not."

Archer smiled and sat his left hand on Toad's thigh. Toad covered Archer's hand with his own. Doc came back in.

"Well, it's broken but there's no permanent damage. You'll be fine as long as you follow my instructions and wear this sling." Doc said

Archer groaned in annoyance at the word sling. Doc grinned. He knew Archer would hate it but he had to wear it.

Later that night, Archer was sitting on the bed, back propped against pillows. Doc had given him pain killers and he was comfortable at the moment. Toad was snuggled beside him, under a blanket reading a book. Archer's right arm was out of the sling and draped across his chest while his left arm was around his spotter.

"You know Toad, it really isn't your fault." Archer said suddenly

"Hm?" Toad looked up

"Meat is an arsehole. I can't believe he pushed you on top of me."

"I wonder what MacTavish said to him."

"I don't know but I bet it was good. Now please, put that book away and snuggle with me. I'm tired and I want to turn off the light."

Toad grinned and tossed his book onto the floor. He walked over and turned off the light. The moonlight lit up their room enough to where they could see to maneuver through their semi clean room.

Toad crawled back into bed and rested his head on Archer's other shoulder and shut his eyes. Archer pressed a kiss to Toad's forehead before shutting his own eyes.

Maybe this didn't turn out to be such a bad day after all.


	3. Chapter 3: Toad

*ah... so this takes place after Archer's shit day

**expect some Archer/Toad adorableness.  
*****************************

Toad was frustrated. There was no other word to describe it. He couldn't do it. It didn't matter how hard he tried.

Toad was lying on his stomach where Archer had been just two days prior. An instant pang of guilt hit Toad but he brushed it away and listened to MacTavish's instructions for how to hit the target.

Toad tried his hardest. He really did. MacTavish was really patient with him. He knew Toad was trying his best. After all, Toad was still learning.

Ghost came over and got MacTavish. Something about a fight between Roach and Meat. Toad tried a few more times before slamming his hands on the ground in frustration. He put his gun away and headed to his favourite spot at the creek.

He didn't have to walk very far to get to the creek. He sighed and sat down on an old rock. He picked up a pebble and dropped it in the water, losing himself in the ripples.

Archer had been looking for Toad everywhere. The only spot he hadn't checked was the creek. That's where Toad went to think. He spotted his spotter on the rock and stood back, observing the younger man.

To Archer, Toad seemed frustrated and a little down. Archer took a breath and walked over.

"Toad." Archer sat beside him

"Hi." Toad murmured

"What's wrong, love?"

"Nothing."

"That's bullshit and you and I both know it. What's wrong?"

"MacTavish wants me to learn a new sniping shot. I tried my hardest but I still can't get it." Toad looked down

"Was MacTavish the one teaching you?"

"Yeah, until he had to go break up a fight between Roach and Meat."

"Do you want me to help you?"

"How? I hurt you, remember?"

"You fell on me when Meat pushed you. Come on. Lets go try this shot again. I'll help you."

Toad nodded. His shoulders ached from that stupid Intervention and its kick from hell but he agreed. Archer stood and held out his hand. Toad took it and stood. Together, the two snipers walked back to the range.

MacTavish was waiting when they got there. He smiled.

"I was wondering where you were. You ok Toad?" The captain asked

"Yeah. Sorry, I didn't wait for you to get back." Toad said

"It's fine. Roach and Meat got into a nasty one. Did you find Archer or did he find you?"

"He found me. I was at the creek."

"Now that he's here, I think you'd be better off with his teaching skills. Explain it to him and I know he'd help you. I'm going to go have yet another chat with Meat."

"Yes sir."

MacTavish left. He smiled to himself. He'd (secretly, because he never mentioned anything to the older sniper about Toad being frustrated. Nope. Nothing.) hoped that Archer would come and help Toad.

Toad got the gun out of the armory and laid on the ground where Archer pointed. Archer knelt down and put his hand on Toad's back. Toad sighed contently at the comforting contact.

After a few failed shots and little tweaks in Toad's technique, he was finally able to fire off the shot. Toad blinked in surprise before turning over and pulling Archer into a celebratory hug.

Archer laughed and pulled the younger sniper off the ground. He put his left arm around Toad and smiled at him.

"See. I told you that you'd he able to get it." Archer said

"I know. Thanks Archer." Toad said

"You're welcome love. Now, we missed lunch and I'm starving. Let's go. We'll tell MacTavish the good news on the way."

"Yeah. Ok."

Archer smiled and pressed a soft kiss to Toad's temple and the two of them set off to the mess hall. Toad was relaxed now. He'd finally made the shot!

Sorry it was so short but my brain is on cuteness overload. My 1 & 2 year old nieces are here and they're adorable. Ah babysitting :)


	4. Chapter 4: Roach

*Roach's turn. *thinks evil thoughts* I could do a lot to poor Bug.

**may (probably will) lead to Roach/Soap because they're cute to write about  
***sorry if it ends up being short. I'm outside writing it and my neighbour's kid is having some sort of bitch fit and crying because his sibling stole the tv remote _  
*****************************

Today was a rare day off and while that should have been a happy occasion, Roach was miserably tired. His roommates had kept him up all bloody night with their drunken laughter. Now he was awake while those bastards were still asleep. He sat down after getting his tray and propped his head on his hand, elbow on the table.

"Morning Roach. Didn't your mum ever teach you not to put your elbows on the table?" MacTavish teased him as he sat down beside him

Roach cracked one of his eyes open and looked at the captain. He forced a smile. He was just to tired to be funny, cute or sit with his eyes open.

MacTavish studied the sergeant for a moment. He reached out and touched Roach's forehead. Roach flinched at first but he was to tired to move from the contact. Once the captain was concerned about Roach, there was no stopping him.

Roach sighed in annoyance as the captain prodded at his middle, trying to figure out if he was sick or hurt. Roach took a breath and brushed away the hand poking at his stomach. The captain looked concerned.

"What's wrong Roach?" MacTavish asked, failing to keep the worry out of his voice

"Something wrong with Bug?" Ghost sat across from MacTavish

"I don't know."

Chemo joined them. Ghost looked at the medic.

"There's something wrong with Roach." Ghost said

Chemo studied him for a second and felt his forehead, "Do you hurt anywhere, Roach?"

Roach shook his head. Chemo reached over and pulled one of Roach's eyelids down. Chemo sat back.

"Just looks tired to me. No fever. I'd say that Roach stayed up all night." Chemo said

"Did you stay up all night Roach?" MacTavish asked

Roach nodded. MacTavish pinched the bridge of his nose. Roach could be a cranky nightmare when he was tired. He sighed.

"Why'd you stay up all night?" MacTavish asked while rolling his eyes

"Because the other three were playing a drinking game and being really loud. I couldn't go see you because you were gone and Archer and Toad were watching a movie in the rec room so I couldn't go there." Roach answered

"Awe, my poor bug. Did you participate in said drinking game?"

"No, I wanted to meet you and Ghost when you landed today but I missed my alarm. I only slept about an hour."

MacTavish put his arm around Roach, "Eat and then we'll give Meat, Royce and Pharaoh the wake up from hell."

Roach nodded. Coffee would wake him up for sure and he was hungry. He started working on eating, savoring the taste of his coffee. MacTavish smiled.

"So what have you got in mind, captain?" Ghost asked

"We're going to give them the loudest wake up ever. You might get some patients pretty soon, Chemo." MacTavish answered

"Meat, Royce and Pharaoh with hangovers. Oh boy. I can hardly wait." Chemo's voice oozed sarcasm

Roach smiled. Archer and Toad joined the four. Archer looked annoyed and Toad looked tired.

"Who the hell was making all that noise last night Roach? Were they torturing you or something?" Archer asked

"No. The three idiots were playing a drinking game." Roach answered

"So that's why you look like shit. I think Toad got an hour of sleep. The pain medicine for my arm keeps me pretty much out."

"Looks like we have two more. I'm thinking Roach, Toad and Archer will dump icy water on the bastards. Ghost, you and I will bang trash can lids or something." MacTavish said

"What?" Archer asked

"They kept Roach up all night and so we had planned on a big wake up for them. You two in?"

"I am. Toad?"

Toad nodded happily as he chewed. Chemo face palmed and left to prepare for whatever may happen as a result. There were several things and nine of them were good.

Ghost walked into the kitchen and got four trash can lids. They were a heavy, metal and loud when hit together.

MacTavish filled four buckets with ice water and put them in the freezer until Archer and Toad were done eating.

After breakfast, the five soldiers grabbed their weapons of choice and walked to the barracks.

Roach opened the door softly and they crept in. On the captain's three, they dumped the water on the sleeping trio while Ghost and MacTavish played the trash can lids like symbols.

"Goddammit Roach." Meat exclaimed as he looked at the younger soldier

"You three gonna pull this shit again?" Ghost asked

"No sir." Royce answered

"Good. Next time, use the bloody rec room. That's what its for."

They nodded. At the movement, Pharaoh's face took on a green hue.

"Alright you three, Chemo is waiting on you in medical. He seemed excited that you were coming so get going." MacTavish said

The hungover trio walked out. MacTavish put is arm around Roach and kissed him on the head.

"Better?" MacTavish asked

"Better." Roach smiled

"I think Chemo will have them for a good part of the day. You can nap in my office while I'm working. They can clean this shit up later."

Roach nodded and followed the captain to his office. He laid on the couch and shut his eyes. MacTavish covered him with a blanket and walked over to his desk. He smiled when he watched Roach sleep. Damn. Roach was quite the adorable distraction sometimes. Especially when he had paperwork.


	5. Chapter 5: Ghost

*Uh oh... Ghost. What should I do to him? Hmmm

**another anxiety fueled story so I'm sorry if it sucks. My brain is on overdrive.

***I'm literally laying outside, watching the moon and writing this. Good times.  
*****************************

Ghost was frantic. He tossed all his clothes around is room, tipped is dresser and threw his pillow in his closet. It wasn't anywhere. He dumped everything out of his desk drawers and sighed.

MacTavish was wondering around the hall. He peeked inside at Ghost.

"Ghost. Is everything ok?" The captain asked, eyeing the mess

"No. I can't find my bloody mask. I've looked everywhere." Ghost said

MacTavish eyed the lieutenant in confusion but nodded in understanding. The captain chuckled to himself and decided on a very evil plan.

"Have you tried asking the others?" MacTavish asked

"Not yet. I can't find it so one of them has to have it." Ghost shrugged

Together, the two set off towards the other end of the hall where their subordinates slept.

First up was Archer and Toad's room. It was empty. MacTavish secretly cheered because Archer would've told him where the mask was.

Next was the room belonging to Ozone and Scarecrow. The two were playing cards in the middle of the floor.

"Have you two seen my mask?" Ghost asked

They looked confused, saw MacTavish shaking his head frantically and understood the captain's gesture.

"No sir. Where did you have it last?" Ozone asked

"That's the thing. I swear I sat it down in my room and now its gone." Ghost said

"Did you fall asleep?"

"I don't remember falling asleep. I guess I did. Thanks guys."

Third room belonged to Meat and Royce. They were always up for a good prank.

"Have you guys seen my mask?" Ghost asked

They spotted MacTavish shaking his head and shook their own heads.

"No sir. Sorry." Royce said

"We've been in here all day. We're planning a prank on Roach." Meat said

Ghost inward sighed, "Just don't hurt Bug, ok?"

They nodded. MacTavish made a mental note to tell Roach to be careful when he saw him later.

Fourth room belonged to Worm and Pharaoh. MacTavish grinned as they entered. They'd picked them to room together because of their call signs.

"Have you seen my mask?" Ghost asked

MacTavish sook his head frantically. Worm and Pharaoh shook theirs too.

"We only ever see it off your face if your injured or Meat puts someone up to stealing it."Worm said

Pharaoh just nodded in agreement with Worm. He couldn't trust himself not to laugh. He felt his face get hot.

"I haven't seen it today. We've been in here. Pharaoh is feeling a little under the weather and I'm keeping an eye on him like Chemo said to." Worm lied, gesturing to his roommate's flushed face

Ghost nodded. Pharaoh was trying so hard not to laugh that he was shaking and Ghost honestly thought he was sick.

"Thanks anyway guys." Ghost turned

Last room belonged to Roach and Chemo. It was empty. Chemo was in working in medical and Roach was out goofing off.

"So now what?" Ghost asked

"Have you tried looking everywhere?" MacTavish asked

"I think so."

"Did you take a shower earlier and leave it by mistake?"

"Maybe."

They walked to the shower. MacTavish bit his lip as Ghost passed the mirrors. Ghost was looking at the floor so he didn't see anything. Ghost sighed as they left.

"Let's go see if it's in the mess hall." MacTavish suggested

As they made their way to the mess hall, they saw Archer, Toad and Roach. MacTavish took a few steps to the right as they stopped.

"Have you guys seen my mask?" Ghost sounded desperate

The three looked at each other in confusion.

"Your mask, sir? Is this a joke?" Toad asked

"No, it's not a bloody joke. Have you seen it or not?" Ghost yelled

Toad froze. MacTavish walked over and slipped an arm around Roach's waist. Archer saw the smirk on the captain's face and automatically knew what was happening.

"Sir, your mask is on your head. It's rolled up." Archer said

"What?" Ghost looked at him

Archer nodded as Ghost slowly reached up and touched his mask. It had been on his head the entire time, rolled up like a beanie hat. He glared at the captain.

MacTavish looked at Roach and gave him a peck on the lips, "I'll see you for dinner, love."

"If you live that long you cheeky bastard." Ghost growled

MacTavish grinned and started running, Ghost hot on his heals. He was determined to make MacTavish pay.


	6. Chapter 6: Price

***Finally I'm updating this story. Sorry it took so long but I've lost three close family members in the last four months. So this one will be dedicated to my grandpa, Sgt. Charles M Parsons, a Korean War veteran and my brother's favorite character. Plus, Price reminds us of papaw in a lot of ways (the cigars, the beloved hats and other things)**

 ****I apologize in advance if it sucks. I haven't written anything in a while.**

 *****So... Here goes nothing**  
*******************************

Price glanced down at the cane Chemo was offering him and sighed.

"I don't need a bloody cane." Price grumped

"It's only temporary, sir. Just to keep the pressure off your bruised hip for a few days. That's all, I promise." Chemo jotted a note on Price's chart

"I'm not that old."

"I didnt say you were. It'll help you. I wouldn't give it to you if I didnt think it would. Just give it a try, captain. It's either this or I come up with something worse."

"Fine."

Price took the cane when Chemo held it out again. He held back a wince when he slid off the table and landed on his feet. He tried to walk, stumbling slightly.

Chemo resisted the urge to roll his eyes, "Use your cane, sir."

Price snorted but gave in. He sighed and used the cane. He'd never admit it but it did help.

Outside, Price could see MacTavish walking towards him. Roach was walking along beside him, looking equally as worried.

"Price. Are you ok?" MacTavish asked

"I'm bloody fine." Price growled

"Wait... What is that? Chemo gave you a cane?"

"Shut up Soap."

MacTavish chuckled and Roach grinned. Price rolled his eyes.

"Infant." Price glared at MacTavish

"Come on old man, it isn't that bad."

MacTavish's words were altered a little by his struggle not to laugh. Price gripped the top of his cane in annoyance.

"Come on. I'm hungry and everyone is in the mess hall waiting to see you." MacTavish said

Price rolled his eyes, "I'll be in my office."

"No way. You need breakfast. Chemo sent me a message that said you needed to eat."

"I didn't think I could hate that man anymore but I guess it is possible."

"Don't be a grouch."

Price rolled his eyes and without thinking hit MacTavish with his cane, "Don't call me old."

The younger captain looked startled and Roach burst into happy laughter as they reached the mess hall.

"What's so funny?" Ghost cast an amused glance at Roach

"Captain Price spanked him for calling him old." Roach said, trying not to laugh anymore

"Wait... Soap got spanked by Cpt Price. That's bloody golden."

MacTavish glared at them. Roach gave him an adorable toothy grin causing the younger captain to shake his head and smile.

"Captain, what was it like spanking MacTavish?" Meat asked from across the table

"Like it was long over due." Price smiled from his chair

MacTavish sighed and put his head in his hands. It was going to be a long day.

Price smiled to himself as he watched the ribbing MacTavish was getting. Maybe this cane wouldn't be so bad after all.

 ***** My grandpa used to actually walk around and hit people with his cane just because.**


End file.
